stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchor Arms
Anchor Arms is a Pokémon in the Pokémon RP channel. As the Pokémon in Nico's team that's become the strongest and had the most character, he is considered the main character of Nico's team. General Info Level: 72 Ability: Emergency Exit Moves: First Impression (Savage Spin-Out), Leech Life, Liquidation, Sucker Punch, Swords Dance, Tidal Crusher, Facade (deleted) Age: 23 Relatives: Unknown Likes: Battling, Pikaboo, Rin, architecture Dislikes: Dirty tactics, cheaters, Tapu Lele, Dahlia Life before coming to the island Anchor Arms was born on Route 8, and was abandoned by his parents soon after. For 23 years, Anchor Arms fended for himself all alone. It wasn't until Nico caught him that he began to open up. On the same day that Anchor Arms was caught, Nico caught Pikaboo, and the two became quick friends. Now, the duo is practically inseparable! When Anchor Arms evolved into a Golisopod, he gained a big boost in his self-confidence, which also made him more cocky and prideful as a result, as he believed that he finally obtained the power he needed to protect himself and Pikaboo. Early life on the island When Anchor Arms first arrived on the island, he brought along Pikaboo and became acquaintances with Armstrong over the fact that they're both very strong Bug-types. At one point, after Dialga and Palkia appeared to take Arceus away, Palkia said that anyone who bet on the bugs (Kamina, Armstrong, and Jeanne) during their battle with Arceus got one free wish. Anchor Arms wished for Pikaboo to live a long, healthy life, and Pikaboo later wished for Anchor Arms to have an easier time making friends. At one point, Anchor Arms agreed to have a free-for-all battle between himself, Croc, and Kagero. During this battle, he made use of his ability in order to switch back and forth between himself and Pikaboo. Kagero eventually fainted, and Anchor Arms and Croc fought to a standstill, with the two eventually declaring the match to be a draw. As soon as the battle ended, Takumi, angered from seeing that Anchor Arms and Croc had beaten Kagero, attacked the two. Anchor Arms pursued Takumi in order to settle things with him. This time, Anchor Arms fought without Pikaboo's assistance. After a heated battle, Anchor Arms was victorious. Rivalry with Rin Since that battle, Anchor Arms popped in and out of conversations to give his two cents, or more often just comic relief. This changed, however, when Howlett arrived on the island and said that Anchor Arms should battle his daughter, Rin, who had just arrived the day before. The one condition: Anchor Arms couldn't make use of his ability to switch out with Pikaboo. Being his then-usual cocky self, Anchor Arms agreed to battle her. The battle was extremely one-sided, with Rin simply being too agile and stealthy for Anchor Arms to get more than a few hits on her. During this battle, Anchor Arms was poisoned, attacked in the chinks of his armor-like shell, blinded with sand, and stabbed in the eyes for good measure. His defeat was a humiliating one, with him lashing out in an attempt to attack Howlett for setting the battle up. When he came to, he made it very clear that he felt that what Rin did was cowardly, and left the group after expressing his extreme disgust towards Rin and her father. Isolating himself from the others (save for Pikaboo, and Regis, who'd sneak into his hiding place every so often) for days on end, Anchor Arms spent a lot of time reflecting on his actions. He'd still occasionally come help the others, such as when Deoxys attacked or Meme Tree set himself on fire, but he'd leave before Rin or any of the others could question him. He eventually accepted that it was wrong to think that every Pokémon should conform to his way of fighting, and decided to put his time alone into something more productive. And so, he began work on the arena, with the assistance of Pikaboo to help gather supplies. During his isolation, he lent his strength one final time in the battle against Spiritus, and the Nihilego that was controlling her. After the battle, he is once again confronted by Rin, who wants to know why he seems to hate her so much. He once again fled the scene, with Pikaboo following him not far behind. Unfortunately for him, Rin enlisted the help of Jiriah and Regis to help track him down. Just as he was finishing up the arena, Rin walks in, and is cover is blown. He challenges her to a rematch, but Darkrai steps in and makes everyone but Anchor Arms and Pikaboo fall asleep. The two continue to work into the night, and by morning, the arena is complete. Shortly after waking up Rin, Anchor Arms challenges Rin to a rematch. This time, Anchor Arms makes a conscious effort to be more patient and strategic, and he makes clever use of the Flame Orb he brought to negate many of Rin's Ice powers. At one point, it seemed that he had won, but as it turned out, she slipped a Revival Herb down her throat just in case, bringing her back to full health. After this, the two became ruthless in their fighting, and the battle as a whole became much more bloody and brutal, with Rin getting stabbed numerous times by shards of the broken Flame Orb, and Anchor Arms's left arm being split in half, which he still has a scar from. The battle finally ended after a long period of time of the two just waiting for the other to faint when Rin launches one last Aura Sphere at Anchor Arms, causing him to faint, and netting Rin's second victory against him. After the battle, Anchor Arms and Rin reconcile with one another, and are now on good terms. Anchor Arms makes a comment about not being able to stand a chance against Rin's Aura. He decides to leave once again, this time in search for a power that could allow him to combat Rin's Aura... Relationships Pikaboo '''- Anchor Arms and Pikaboo were caught on the same day, and the two immediately hit it off. They share a very close bond with each other, and would do anything for each other. Before Anchor Arms started training, the two always fought in tandem. Anchor Arms would go out and wreak havoc with his First Impression, and would retreat and let Pikaboo take over, who boosted himself up before going to town on them. When Pikaboo is getting tired, Anchor Arms will jump back in, unleashing another First Impression and healing himself with Leech Life, and the cycle of pain continues until they win. '''Rin - Anchor Arms was initially disgusted by Rin for her "cheap" tactics, but grew to respect her by their second battle. The two have a friendly rivalry, and Anchor Arms now considers her one of his closest friends. He eventually developed romantic feelings towards Rin, but he refuses to act on them out of respect for her relationship with Luna. Only Pikaboo knows about this. After his return from Sinnoh and a rematch with Rin, Rin confesses her feelings for Anchor Arms, and the two become a couple. Croc - Anchor Arms and Croc are good friends. They hold a great deal of respect towards each other, possibly due to their battle a while back. During the final battle with Yveltal Prime, Croc's soul gave Anchor Arms his Water Bubble ability alongside the powerful move he created, Tidal Crusher. After the battle against Yveltal, Anchor Arms showed that he still knows how to use Tidal Crush, which pleased Croc. Howlett - Anchor Arms initially held the same amount of disgust towards Howlett as he did towards Rin. After the second battle aaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm too tired to continue.Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP